


RB Drabbles

by AutumnPines



Category: Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials
Genre: Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPines/pseuds/AutumnPines
Summary: Just a place where I'll put some small writings about Rankin Bass Specials.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy!

She had been warned several times by her family not to go down into the human world.

"Why?" She asked. "Is it too dangerous?"

Some, like her elder brother Snow Miser, laughed at that question. "For beings like us? No."

"Then why?"

"Because you're not experienced enough. The human world is a place you can get easily...lost in."

It was the answer she always got, even when she had her 1,000,006th birthday. Even when they all knew that she was older than the human race itself.

"...oh, okay."

So one calm day, West Wind decided to visit the human world. She loved her siblings and respected them a lot, but she was currently...kinda bored and was very curious about the world that resided just below hers. So many times she had flown over their huge cities or small, cute towns, hearing the interesting noises coming from down below and wishing that she could take a peek.

She knew her siblings wouldn't lie to her about the danger level, so she reasoned that she would be perfectly fine if she just went down for a bit.

"Hmm," West stepped in front on her mirror, eyeing her appearance. She knew that she would have to change it if she didn't want to get bad looks from any human. 

After a few moments of consideration, she concluded that actually...she looked pretty okay! Hopefully. Humans wore pink clothes and hair, right?

Her skin and eyes however, would definitely have to go. West knew (probably) that no human had light pink skin like herself. With some intense squinting of the eyes and ultimate focus, she got her skin color to shift into a light tan. She'd seen that tone of skin before on a human magazine that smacked into her face while flying. It was uh, a weird magazine.

And for the finishing touch, West Wind changed her eyes to a nice, dark brown.

West grinned, her new reflection grinning back. With excitement building up inside, she struck a few poses and then laughed at how ridiculous she looked. 

"Ha, pretty sharp there, West!" She giggled, but then stopped herself. This was a bit of a serious moment. For the first time, she was going to actually explore the human world and frankly, she did not have a concrete idea on what to expect.

(What did they mean by getting lost?)

...

It soon turned out that she was bad at holding in laughter.

\- - - - - -

New York City, New York. West liked the sound of the name with how it clicked off the tongue. And seeing that it was one of the largest cities in the United States, why not go there? She especially loved the small rectangular park they had in the midst of the city. It was so cute! Central Park she believed was the name.

But, that was not West had set her eyes on. Nah, the star attraction was she was lookin' for was Broadway, where she read (from some human advertisements) that it held some of the best theatre arts in the world! Which included well, one of her ultimate passions...dancing. 

A fact that, heh, all of her family knew probably more than enough by now.

Carefully, West swooped down into a clear alleyway. With a deep breath, she willed herself to be visible to mortal beings. 

"Alright West, first time, no problem." She whispered to herself as she slowly approached the entry way of the alley, where dozens of humans strode past. "All you gotta do is act like a human!"

And with one last deep breath, West Wind, for the first time, stepped onto the sidewalk...and got immediately pushed forward by the oncoming crowd, which made her bump into several other people. "Oh, uh, sorry!" She smiled brightly at the disgruntled faces. "My bad!"

'I didn't know walking could be so hard,' West mused, struggling to adjust to the brisk pace of all the humans surrounding her. Eventually though, she possibly managed to get the hang of it! 

Allowing for her eyes to roam, West marveled at the huge buildings that towered above her. Sure, they looked pretty big from up in the air, but when down on the ground, she could properly realize just how gigantic they all were. 

And then there were the lights! Bright neon colors flashed from everywhere! There was so much noise, too! Tons of sharp beeps came from the cars on the streets and West could hear so many voices talking!

She couldn't help the small laugh that sneaked out of her lips. Already she could not wait until she told everyone what she was doing. That would have to wait though, right now she had to go to Br...

Wait.

It was then did West realize she had no idea where Broadway was. All she knew was that it was a place in New York City that had a lot of theaters. Whoops.

Shoving away the instinctive trickle of fear, West turned to the person closest to her, a rather tall woman with bright blue hair. "Excuse me?" 

The woman glanced at her. "What?" 

"Hi! I'm sorry to bother you but would you happen to know where Broadway is?" West smiled apologetically, "Y'know, the place with a bunch of theaters?" 

"Uh, do you know where Times Square is?" The woman sighed at the shake of West's head. "Yeah, okay. Just, let me pull out my phone."

After looking upon a small weird map thing and being told what streets she needed to go on, West happily bade the other woman goodbye and walked away.

It took probably a lot longer than it should have just to reach the first set of streets (with West even being almost ran over by a yellow car more than once), and she had to ask another couple people for directions...but she made it eventually if the narrow green sign was right!

Ha, it took her two hours. But who cared about details? 

"Hey, miss?" Someone tapped her arm. West blinked and twisted around to see a young man holding something out to her. "Um, hello, would you like a free ticket? It's for The Nutcracker, a-a ballet. It actually starts in about an hour. The ticket is completely real, I promise you." 

West took the strip of paper and studied it. "Oh, absolutely! But uh, why are you giving this away?"

"Ha," The man rubbed his arm, "uh, a person I'm supposed to seeing this with can't come. So I thought it would be a good idea to let someone else be able to see it."

West patted his arm sympathetically. "Ooh, I'm sorry about that. But thank you for the ticket! Where's the theater at?" 

Soon, West found herself sitting in a real theater in front of a real human stage! Other humans were trickling into seats, and if she listened hard enough, she could hear every single word each human was saying.

It was kinda cold in here though. West discretely summoned a small, but warm breeze to heat herself up.

And quickly after, the lights went dark, with music starting to swell somewhere near the stage. West shook her hands in anticipation, another grin already stretching across her face.

This was going to be amazing.

\- - - -

And it was.

\- - - -

Later, as soon as the next family reunion arrived, she finally announced that she had disguised herself as a human and ventured down below.

"What?!"

"When?"

"Are you okay?" 

"Did you get hurt? Lost?"

After all the voices died down, West stood up and said, "Honestly, yeah, I did get a tiny bit lost. But you know what?" She then smiled proudly.

"I did just fine."


	2. Winter Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Novelty knew that by moving north there would be coldness and snow at some point.

But well, whatever storm she was traveling in was not what she quite planned for. 

It was indeed snowing, but it wasn't the soft, gentle type of snowfall. No, instead it was harsh and unrelenting, with snow falling so fast that she could barely see eight feet in front of her. The wind absolutely howled around her, shoving at her body and her bag with such a brutal force it caused Novelty to stop every once in awhile just so she could focus on not being blown away herself.

(In a way, it nearly reminded her of her parents, with their harsh anger when she...

Never mind.)

It didn't help that the wind stirred up the snow already lying on the ground, making it fly straight into her face.

This type of snowstorm, is what she believed to be called a 'blizzard'.

Or what she personally called it, 'a snowstorm that's trying to kill me'.

Novelty had tried to find a house, or just a shelter of some kind, but so far she had received no luck. Now she was left wandering out in the snow, growing more and more exhausted with every step. She would've stopped and sat down, if only it wasn't for her fear of being buried by the white flakes.

'But,' Novelty mused, 'I can't go on forever. My limbs feel like they're going to snap off at any minute.'

Anxiety had become a heavy weight in her chest. She knew that if she did not find a safe place, she might not live to see the end of the blizzard. Pain was already unrelentingly stabbing at all of her joints, especially her left leg, and her body was shivering.

Novelty's breaths started to become erratic as her fear developed into terror. She couldn't do this, she wasn't going to make it, it was too much the pain the cold the snow the tiredness the-

'Help.' She mentally begged, unable to open her frozen shut mouth, 'Anybody please just help me.'

Novelty's vision was becoming spotted with black, and her eyelids were trying to drag down. 

'HELP!'

Suddenly, despite her poor vision, she could see a tall figure standing a couple feet away. As a result of the heavy snow, she couldn't make out any specific details except for two bright blue eyes. Dully, she noted that they were even glowing.

Novelty stopped, ready to scream out for help, when in all charming fashion and luck in the universe, she completely blacked out and face-planted right into the snow.

"...Well then." The figure murmured after a couple seconds of silence. "I didn't know I was that handsome."

— — — —

It was cold.

No, it was warm.

But yet...cold?

It took a minute, but Novelty slowly pried her eyes open. She was greeted with the sight of a cool mixture of white and blue, and it took her a couple of moments to realize she was looking at ice.

...Odd. That would explain the coldness, though.

But then what was the warmth? Novelty glanced down and saw that laying on top of her was a thick blanket, which was also white and blue. Okay.

With a heave, she shoved herself upwards, wincing when pain pricked at her. Thankfully though, it wasn't as nearly severe as it was earlier when she was out in the blizzard.

When she was out in the blizzard...

Where was she now?

Wait, the figure. The one with the blue eyes. Did they bring her here? Oh Toymaker above, did she get kidnapped?! 

'No, no.' Novelty frowned. 'If they kidnapped me, why would they put a blanket on me?'

So she didn't die, duh. What would be the point in kidnapping a dead Toy?

But, but..

Hm. Novelty turned her head, eyes scanning the room. Pretty much everything appeared to be made out of ice, even the door that stood several meters away. If she was kidnapped, then she got kidnapped by an total ice fanatic. The only things that weren't made out of the frozen water was herself, the blanket, oh, and there was a blanket underneath her, and yes, her bag!

'See? We're fine.' Novelty allowed a small smile as she pulled her bag onto her lap. 'A kidnapper wouldn't let me have my stuff.'

Everything was even in there! And something new? Novelty pulled out a long cane that was...made out of ice, of course. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. It was a nice cane, and it looked appropriately long for her height...but why a cane?

With a shrug, Novelty put it back into her bag, hoping it wouldn't melt in the tight space. Then she tossed off the blanket and swung her legs over the slab of ice she was previously laying on before standing up. And immediately sat down when sharp pain sparked in her left knee, warning her to take it easy.

Ah. That's why she had a cane. By glancing down at her knee, she could see minor cracks in the wood. Not life-threatening, but with enough pressure and stress, those cracks could grow and potentially snap her leg off.

Fishing the cane from out of her bag, Novelty gripped it with her hand and then tried to stand up again. Oh yep. The cane definitely helped. Because she could lean more weight on her right side, the pain in her left softened to something more tolerable. 

It took a minute, but she hobbled out of her room and down the short icy hallway into another room that had more hallways. Ah, great. Novelty squinted at them, wondering which way she should go. Wait, she could hear...laughter. Coming from the closest corridor.

Novelty steadily limped her way down, hoping that her hunch was right and she didn't end up in the home of a toy hacker. Finally she entered a large room, with an ice throne seated in the middle. And sitting on that ice throne, was one of the strangest people Novelty had ever seen.

It was a male, appearing to be taller than herself, which was quite a feet. He had pure white skin, hair that was made out of ice, and a long nose. He wore a royal blue shirt and pale pants alongside a white and blue scarf. But what struck Novelty about his look the most, was the bright blue eyes.

That were staring straight at her.

"Why, hello!" The man grinned widely, "You should have told me you were coming, I would have done quite the performance for you! Not giving a proper introduction is quite cold of me after all!" He then guffawed, like he told the best joke in the world.

"Oh, uh. Hello, mister." Novelty bit her lip, unsure how to react.

"It's Miser if you wouldn't mind, little snowflake! Snow Miser to be exact! I am the one who rules the Northern Hemisphere! And of course, everyone's favorite season!" 'Snow Miser' put his hands on his chest, putting on a wounded expression. "I'm quite hurt that you don't know about me. An icicle to the heart!"

"Uh, I'm sorry, sir." Now that she thought of it, Novelty could remember whispers, legends really, about a man who controlled winter itself. A miser, they called him. Interesting. However, she had a bit more important matters on hand. Limping a bit closer, she asked, "Can you please tell me where I'm at?"

"Why, you're in my castle!" Snow Miser chuckled. "A better place than my brother's, I must say. But! I imagine you want to be somewhere else?"

"Yes! I..." Novelty frowned. She did want to go back to...wherever she was. But she absolutely did NOT want to get caught up in another blizzard. And even if she didn't, there was still a good foot of snow she would have to travel through for a couple days' worth, which would be even harder than usual because of her leg. "Actually, no?"

Snow Miser raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Really? Admittedly, I do not have much knowledge about you Toy Soldiers, but I am aware that you all are created from a Toy family."

"Yes, sir." Novelty was fairly certain that her parents would not be happy to see her again. And honestly, she wasn't either. "But mine are...unavailable."

"Oh, really? Then where were you traveling to?" 

"A home...that I will have to build myself." This wasn't looking too good for her. Days of travel in coldness and pain? What if she collapsed again? Hold on. Maybe...

As best as she could, Novelty lowered herself respectfully. "Sir, I know this might be a lot to ask of you. You've already done me a great kindness by bringing me here. But I have to beg you for some more. May I stay here for while? It wouldn't be a long time, only until my leg has healed."

Snow Miser's eyes widened in surprise. "Stay here? My, this is the first time that anybody has asked to stay. Hmm, well that depends, sugarplum. What do you Toys need?"

A spark of hope flickered in her chest while she blushed at the word 'sugarplum'. But would she actually be able to stay? Novelty quickly answered, "Nothing much, sir. All I truly require is fresh oxygen. Some water would not go amiss either, but I'm sure I can handle that solely."

As Snow Miser leaned back to ponder, nervousness mixed in with the hope. What could she do if he refused? She couldn't go back to her family, it was near illegal to interact with humans, and her home was quite literally nonexistent. If he did not accept, which would not offend her, then what-

"Looks like you got yourself a deal, snowflake!" 

Novelty whipped her head up. What?

The icy man laughed at her shocked expression. "Ah, the look on your face! Anyways, I will let you stay, but for no more than two weeks! My brother would never stop taunting me if he sees you. You can stay in the room you found yourself in."

"I-I, "Novelty stammered. "Thank you! This will never be forgotten, I promise you!"

Snow Miser waved off her gratitudes. "Don't mention it! Mother said I should interact a little more with mortals, anyways."

After basic talks were done and arrangements were made, Novelty walked back to her room, smiling. Many Toys warned her when they learned she was moving up north. Winter was dangerous, she was told. Be wary.

Novelty thought about the blizzard, with its unforgiving coldness. Then she thought about the wintery man she just met, who maybe was a little flamboyant, but who also brought her somewhere safe, gave her a place to stay, and even a cane to help her walk. 

Maybe winter wasn't so bad after all.

 

\- - - -

 

A long and wild year later, Novelty found herself in the same castle, leaning her head on the same wintery man's shoulder. She rubbed her fingers gently against the same ol' cane. 

"Snowy?" She murmured softly, feeling more than content.

"Yes, my little dancer?"

My little dancer. Novelty felt her cheeks warm and she grinned almost tearily. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me stay."

A gloved get cold hand slipped into hers, and his body shifted closer. "Don't mention it. You are more than welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Lonely Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

One sheep.

(The people she had to live with)

Two sheep.

(The janitor)

Three sheep.

(The girl in blue)

Four sheep.

(Her two moms)

Five sheep.

(Rosie)

Okay, yep. This officially was not working. Mishel grunted and threw off the blanket covering her. She never understood how people could go to sleep by counting sheep anyways.

Or hell, maybe she could go to sleep if her thoughts would shut up. But it looked like that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. Yay.

Mishel pushed herself up and slid off her small bed. She stole a quick glance to her window and determined that it was nice enough to venture outside. She shoved on her boots and zipped on her caramel-colored coat, instantly lifting her bandana so that it wasn't smushed by the coat.

And then, as quietly as a mouse, she opened the door and snuck out of the house. Honestly, she wouldn't have cared if she woke up her dad from his stupid beauty sleep, but she did NOT need him yelling at her today.

(Or the pain)

As soon as she stepped foot onto the sidewalk, Mishel breathed in a small sigh of relief. It was always a relief to get out of her dumb home, where anger and hate constantly suffocated her. Or well, suffocated her more.

The cold night air gently greeted her as she took her first steps. It was a nice night, she supposed. The sky was clear, with the stars blinking merrily from above and the waxing moon practically glowing. It snowed a night or two ago, so there was still a thin white blanket of it everywhere. 

Maybe another person would have fretted about walking alone at night, especially if said person was a child, but Mishel wasn't the least bit scared. Evergreen was far from being a dangerous place, at least when it came to the people. And if someone did try to bother her? Well, she knew a thing or two about punching.

For now though, she would just like to think.

...What on Earth was her life coming to?

Mishel knew for an absolute fact that all the past years of her life pretty much sucked. They just sucked. Sure, there were bright moments, but probs just 90% of the time she sure wasn't feelin' no joy. 

Her dad was always a jerk, but the anger really started when her mom...left. Mishel didn't really blame her; she would've ran away within the first minute.

When Mom left though, that's when the belt and the pain arrived. That's when her house became a minefield. Say one word that might sound the least bit offensive, and out came that stupid strap of leather. 

Or she would be insulted. Brutally. Be shouted at and called a FREAK. She was a freak for not wanting to wear dresses and makeup like a 'normal' girl. Or more like his dumb-frick girlfriend, who had about as much personality and intelligence as a brick. Wait, she took that back. Bricks deserved better than being compared to that incompetent moron.

Mishel hated her dad. HATED him more than anything in the hell-foresaken world! His stupid girlfriend too, who had no right to invade her life like that! To replace the spot that should've had Mom there instead!

Growling, Mishel harshly kicked a small rock that rested on the pavement, gaining a millimeter of satisfaction when the rock bounced away. She briefly fantasied about the rock being her dad's face, and kicked it again a lot harder, gaining even more satisfaction.

Mom was a hell of a lot better than Dad was. Mishel desperately wanted to see her MORE than just once a year in a whole entire different country, but Dad wouldn't let her. She missed her...sometimes she wanted her back more than anything.

Then there was the delightful school. Where kids stared at her, whispered, and gave her strange looks like she was a dangerous lion. Where teachers asked for her to speak and then demanded to go the principal's office when she didn't want to.

But with school there came Jenny, the janitor. Mishel was pretty cool with her. The janitor didn't require or ask her to speak, and all they did was exchanging small nods whenever they crossed paths. Then there was Holly, a fairly new kid who looked up to her with (adorable) blue eyes. 

Holly often trailed Mishel around almost like a puppy and she had to admit, the kid was slowly inching her way to her cold dead heart.

And Rosie...

Mishel smiled, a blush hinting at her cheeks.

Was officially the best human Mishel ever had the honor to meet. Good lord, she was just amazing. And cute. And kind. And totally fantastic. And-

-ha. Maybe she was capable of loving another person.

Mishel hadn't confessed her feelings to the other girl. Not yet. She would! Wheeen she was sure that Rosie was okay with her, too.

Yeah, definitely. Uh.

Anyways-!

Mishel inhaled deeply and gazed at the waxing moon, which immediately reminded her of another. Specifically, her second mom, who was pretty much a living candle. Hell, her own name was even Kindle. Yet, despite her apparently being a goddess of some sort that vanquished evil and darkness n' stuff, she decided that Mishel was worthy enough to be considered a part of her family. 

Mishel. A girl who was totally aware of her severe anger and bitterness problems. A girl that rarely even smiled at another, nonetheless help someone.

Mishel...didn't understand. She couldn't understand.

Why would the manifestation of light itself choose her? She KNEW she wasn't worthy of the pure love she received. She was just a mean girl that never did one thing to deserve even a scrap of kindness. Why would anyone give a damn about her? There was no good reason to.

Burning red anger started to ignite in her chest. This was stupid. Her dad was stupid. Her life was stupid! 

She was stupid.

Maybe...maybe it was just pity. Maybe her second mom, no, Kindle actually didn't love her. Maybe she just saw a lonely girl and decided it was her job to help.

Maybe Holly was the same way. Or she was just too young to realize what an utter jerk Mishel was.

Rosie probably didn't really care either. She was too good, too great for Mishel to even consider asking her out. Probably would say no, anyways.

Mishel didn't realize tears were slipping down her cheeks until she felt her bandana was getting wet. 

With a snarl, Mishel whipped around to punch a tree close by. Her knuckles instantly erupted into a world of pain, but she didn't care. Tears were for the weak, and she was NOT weak! She couldn't be.

But if she was strong, wouldn't she be able to stop her dad from hurting her? Wouldn't she be able to gather the strength to stand up for herself?

Mishel bit down on her lip, squeezing her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to keep the stinging tears at bay. 

"Mishel? Dear?"

Mishel swiftly turned around, swiping at her cheeks, immediately recognizing the light voice. Her assumption was right.

Standing before her, was a tall, golden-colored women with pale hair that looked like melted wax. Gentle violet eyes peered down at her, eyebrows drawing together in concern. Kindle.

The women bent down low, so that she and Mishel were looking at each other evenly. "Misha? What's wrong?" Kindle questioned. 

"I-Nothing! Nothing." Suddenly Mishel was grateful that the bandana covered half her face, so that the tear tracts weren't as visible.

"I'm sorry, Misha, but are you crying?"

Eeeehhhhhhh never-mind. Misha swiped her cheeks with the cuff of her coat. "No! I just fell in the snow a little earlier."

Kindle opened her mouth, likely to respond, when her eyes flicked down and caught sight of her hand. "Oh, Misha!" She lifted the hand she punched a tree with. The knuckles were showing the beginning signs of bruising and had small scratches on the surface. "What happened?"

Dang. Mishel knew she should've put on her gloves. "I scraped my hand when I fell." 

The only response Kindle gave to that was a sad, knowing gaze. Then she opened her arms, which Mishel knew was a silent ask for a hug. She accepted, and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the other woman.

"Oh, Misha." Kindle murmured, resting her chin on the child's head. "I love you, darling."

At that, Mishel tightened her arms, receiving a kiss on the head in return. "How are you? How are really?" Kindle asked. 

Mishel wasn't sure how to answer that. Of course she could lie. But she knew Kindle almost always knew when she lied. She pondered the question. How was she?

Well, her dad hated her guts, her mom lived really far away, kids at school didn't like her, and Mishel was no ray of sunshine.

So...bad.

But here, in the warmth of Kindle's hug, Mishel thought a little more. 

Holly was a sweet girl. She was friendly towards anyone she deemed that deserved her kindness. Bullies were people she never interacted with, and if she did, they got an intense scolding from her. Mishel has only ever received kindness.

Rosie was intelligent (and wonderful) and she chose to hang out with only a few people. She never hesitated in shutting a person out if they did too much wrong. Mishel was a person she hung out with all the time.

And Kindle...Kindle was never intentionally cruel. When she said something, she completely meant it. Mishel has been said she was loved by the woman multiple times.

Maybe, Mishel was capable of being loved.

She wasn't great. But she wasn't bad.

Maybe she was-

"-Okay."

And for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!


End file.
